Matryoshka
by Kmi-nyan
Summary: Desde su niñez, Mikasa siempre sintió una gran afinidad hacia las matryoshkas. Desbordantes de esa belleza única e incomprendidas desde su silente rincón, estableció un vínculo profundo al ser ella misma una muñeca de carne y hueso. Conociendo esta similitud, ¿Podrá Eren llegar hasta la verdadera Mikasa tras deshacerse de todas esas corazas en las que se esconde?


**¡Muy buenas, gente de FanFiction! Algunos me conocerán por ciertos fics LevixMikasa, y hoy vengo exclusivamente a publicar sobre mi pareja predilecta: ErenxMikasa. **

**Me costó muchísimo poder hacer este fic debido a lo tremendamente difícil que es juntar a estos dos sin salirse de sus personalidades (espero haberlas mantenido durante el trayecto del fic, ustedes juzgarán), pero finalmente, después de meses de trabajo, puedo decir que lo tengo completo en su totalidad y hoy me animo a publicarlo.**

**Para hacerlo, me inspiré mucho en la canción _Matryoshka_ de NICO Touches the Walls, por lo que debajo de cada título, pondré fragmentos de la canción que concuerden con el respectivo capítulo.**

**Espero y lo disfruten tanto como yo me he divertido escribiéndolos; y sin aburrirlos más, los veo más abajo.**

_**Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece a mí sino a su respectivo autor, Isayama. Los créditos de la imagen del fic tampoco me pertenecen a mí, sino a su debido artista.**_

* * *

**Primera muñeca: Matryoshka desenterrada**

"_A pesar de que mis ojos muestran una mirada fría, ¿qué es lo que estoy viendo a través de ellos?" _

_NICO Touches the Walls - Matryoshka_

* * *

La desesperación y la impotencia lo dominaron por completo y chocaron con una misma fuerza dentro de él, impidiéndole cualquier facultad mental que le permitiese mover su cuerpo petrificado, como si lo retuviesen unas invisibles y ardientes cadenas más pesadas que la enorme roca que levantó al sellar la grieta de la muralla. Inmóvil en su totalidad e incapaz de apartar la mirada desorbitada de la escena, su cerebro no daba muestras de procesar todo lo que estaba desarrollándose delante de él. Lo único que avanzaba en él era esa voraz desesperación que se le arremolinaba en el pecho y consumía sus entrañas. La sentía subir como el más pesado nudo por su garganta cuando fue capaz de gritar con la voz estrangulada, un último bramido agonizante de horror y desespero al no poder hacer nada.

Sentía que moría allí mismo. Deseaba ser él quien muriese, pero lo único que parecía sin vida era su maldito cuerpo que permanecía trabado y lo imposibilitaba de salvar a la única persona que le quedaba en este mundo putrefacto.

Por sobre su horror, ella lo contempló con un rostro increíblemente apacible pese a estar atrapada por la enorme mano del titán. Nunca en la vida la había visto permitirse un gesto tan cercano a una sonrisa, como la tenue y lastimosa que le estaba dedicando ahora, sólo para él. Sólo para que pudiese recordar una imagen medianamente bonita antes de que fuese engullida por la enorme y despiadada boca del gigante.

—_Adiós_.

Y la mandíbula se cerró con fuerza.

Todo terminó.

El grito que profirió a continuación fue el más grave, fuerte y aterrado que salió de su boca desde que se unió a la Tropa de Reconocimiento, desgarrando su garganta con el dolor más profundo que sintió en su pecho sólo comparable al que lo embargó ante la muerte de su madre.

Tal fue el grado y la intensidad del bramido que este perduró con un audible eco por entre todos los árboles del bosque, perforando como un afilado sable el silencio.

El rostro de Mikasa pareció incluso aflojar esa coraza de indiferencia que mostraba siempre para permitirse alzar las cejas y fruncir levemente el ceño en un gesto preocupado, sin saber exactamente cómo reaccionar. Nunca lo había visto gritar de esa manera.

—Eren— Su inconfundible voz firme pero suave lo trajo de regreso a la realidad, al tiempo que sus manos lo sujetaban con cuidado por los hombros para así volverlo a recostar sobre su regazo.

El aludido se encontraba todavía en un estado de aturdimiento tal que tuvo que parpadear repetidamente para que su cerebro procesase lo que estaba ocurriendo, mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos y la respiración agitada. Su pulso se desbocó de una manera que nunca creyó posible, pero el verla allí, a salvo, justo ante él fue todo lo que necesitó para comprender que sólo había sufrido una pesadilla. Una de las peores que había experimentado jamás.

Sólo entonces se permitió relajar un poco los tensos músculos de su cuerpo para cerrar los ojos y tomar aire en un profundo suspiro de alivio. Sólo una pesadilla… sólo un mal sueño que nunca se haría realidad. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas creer en ese pensamiento antes de volver a abrir los ojos, con más calma cuando se centró de lleno en la mirada oscura de su hermana, como queriendo decirle que ya estaba bien.

—¿En qué momento dormí?...— Fue lo primero que decidió preguntar al hallarse completamente desorientado. Con la vista, buscó ladear la cabeza para mirar hacia sus alrededores, percatándose entonces que se encontraba acostado a lo largo de una gruesa rama de uno de los árboles gigantes del bosque. Ahora comprendía la urgencia de la otra por volver a recostarlo sobre su regazo. Un movimiento en falso y caería al vacío; o lo que era peor: a la boca del enemigo.

—Te desmayaste cuando te sacamos del cuerpo del titán— Le comunicó ella tan pronto se deshizo de los ínfimos rastros emocionales que habían surcado su rostro momentos antes. No obstante, su mirada permaneció suavizada, sólo para él.

—¿Sacarme del…?— Eren frunció levemente el ceño y entrecerró los ojos algo ido, como en un intento por hacer memoria al sonarle ajeno aquello último. Lo único que recordaba haber hecho antes de despertar allí fue transformarse para pelear contra los gigantes que estaban mermando a velocidades alarmantes las tropas en las que se dividieron.

Y entonces lo recordó. Con un nuevo sobresalto, volvió a incorporarse de tal modo que ella trató de sujetarlo de nuevo por si caía; mas él no le dio importancia esta vez y simplemente la miró, alarmado.

—¿Qué pasó con Armin?— No había elevado demasiado el tono de voz, pero esta se mostraba evidentemente urgida, así como su mirada.

Lo último que supo de él es que se había lanzado en modo titán a quitarle a unos cuatro de encima que intentaban comerlo, y cuando vio que una enorme mano lo sujetó en pleno vuelo, simplemente perdió la consciencia al pensar que iba a verlo morir a él también. Y eso era malo. Sabía el peligro de que el titán se descontrolase en un momento como ese, y en el peor de los casos hasta podría haberlo…

—Descuida— Mikasa interrumpió con una gratificante calma el hilo de sus pensamientos catastróficos. —Armin está bien, lo salvaste de esos titanes. Pero luego vino un espécimen raro que se les unió y comenzaron a comer tu cuerpo— Relató brevemente. —Hanji y yo nos apuramos a sacarte de la nuca del titán, pero vinieron tantos que acabamos separándonos del grupo— Con un quedo ademán de la cabeza, señaló el bosque teñido por los rayos anaranjados del atardecer, mostrándole que se hallaban ahora completamente solos.

—¿Pudieron escapar?— Con cuidado, abandonó por completo la cálida y cómoda sensación que le proporcionaron los muslos de la mayor para así sentarse a su lado en la rama. La vio asentir mientras lo miraba con la misma inmutabilidad de siempre.

—Pero de momento estamos atascados aquí hasta que se ponga el sol y puedan enviar refuerzos por nosotros— Le aclaró cuando volvió a centrar su vista en los titanes que inútilmente arañaban la madera del tronco más abajo, haciendo gesticulaciones y sonidos incomprensibles. —Ya envié la señal para avisarles sobre nuestro paradero, y contestaron con otra bengala para que aguardáramos aquí hasta entonces.

—Ya veo…— Con un leve asentimiento y notoriamente más calmado al comprobar la situación, Eren volvió a bajar la mirada con el ceño fruncido hacia los gigantes. Sentía el cuerpo agarrotado, exhausto por haberse transformado, pero incluso en ese estado tenía la creciente necesidad de saltar a matar a todas esas bolas de carne con sus espadas…

—Eren— Ella supo leer enseguida la línea de sus pensamientos, y pronto llevó su cálida mano a la de él para distenderlo de esas intenciones suicidas.

En respuesta, sólo obtuvo un suspiro desganado cuando lo vio ladear levemente el rostro hacia otro lado.

—Ya lo sé— Contestó de forma algo seca.

Y nuevamente, habían caído en ese bucle infinito que tanta pesadumbre le sumaba a la atmósfera cuando solían estar los dos juntos. Era perfectamente consciente de que Mikasa sólo se estaba preocupando por él, quería mantenerlo en el lado racional para evitar que hiciese una locura… pero de igual modo no podía evitar sentir que lo estaba tratando como a un niño pequeño al que necesita que se le expliquen las cosas más básicas para que no se meta en problemas. Odiaba que actuase como su madre, como ahora, por más ínfimo que fuese el gesto, pues sabía que si la dejaba ella definitivamente comenzaría a actuar como tal.

En silencio, ella volvió a mirar hacia el frente al captar su negativa, pero aún no estaba segura de retirar su mano. ¿Lo estaba incomodando?...

—Mikasa.

Para sorpresa suya, el repentino llamado del menor interrumpió sus divagaciones mentales. Más ante la forma relativamente queda en la que había pronunciado su nombre, pues tomando en cuenta lo impulsivo y enérgico que siempre era Eren, sabía que sólo se modulaba cuando quería hablar sobre algo serio. Enseguida lo miró, pero él permaneció con el rostro volteado hacia el otro lado, como si no quisiera mostrarle la expresión que tendría en esos instantes.

Por unos momentos se arrepintió de haber saltado de lleno y sin preparación cuando la llamó, pues sólo siguió un impulso que no meditó mucho, como siempre. Pero sentía la necesidad de hablar con ella sobre ese sueño… quizá no sobre el sueño en sí, pero en cuanto a perderla de un momento a otro…

—¿Estás preocupado por algo?— Intervino ella con cuidado. Aún cuando su voz y su rostro permanecían siempre inexpresivos, ella dejaba una mínima abertura de su coraza cuando se trataba de él, por lo que su tono sonó con una sutil suavidad que sólo a él le había mostrado. —¿Tiene que ver con la pesadilla que tuviste?

Se hizo el silencio por unos instantes, en lo que el brillo del sol se iba apagando para dar paso a una tenue luz más azulada proveniente de la luna. Los titanes allá abajo se fueron poco a poco replegando, cada vez más cansados ante la falta de luz solar, hasta que finalmente se fueron retirando somnolientos hacia alguna parte dentro del bosque o bien se dejaban caer con todo su peso sobre el suelo, generando leves temblores en el bosque, que no inmutaron la situación entre ellos dos.

Ella normalmente tenía mucho cuidado con esos temas, pues sabía que cada pesadilla que tenía su hermano era referente a _ese_ día. Lo había visto sufrirlas innumerables veces cuando se quedaba velando su sueño a su lado, y pese a la tentación, decidía no despertarlo. Porque en sus pesadillas era el único momento en el que Eren se permitía desahogarse con libertad. Dormido, lo había visto derramar las lágrimas que reprimía testarudamente cada día… y él necesitaba liberarse de algún modo, por eso no interrumpía el horror de su sueño.

Pero esta vez parecía ser distinto. No había llorado, sino que su rostro se había contraído todo el tiempo en una mueca de dolor. Se había visto obligada a sujetarlo cuando comenzó a removerse con cierto desespero en su regazo, hasta que lo vio despertar de esa manera tan explosiva.

El tiempo siguió pasando entre ellos como una invisible pared que se iba situando entre los dos, pero finalmente él decidió asentir de forma queda en una muda contestación. No sabía qué decirle. A él no le gustaba abrirse y hablar de esos temas; mucho menos imaginar un devastador escenario como el que vio en su pesadilla… pero la escena fue tan real que el mero hecho de recordarla le generaba un estremecimiento de horror puro.

Quería decirle que lo dejara protegerla de ahora en adelante… pero sabía perfectamente ya la posición que Mikasa había asumido como la mayor, por lo que no tenía caso intentar convencerla de su fuerza ni capacidades para pelear o defenderse.

—Sólo…— Balbuceó por lo bajo, como trabándose en sus palabras. No sabía si decirlo. No quería mostrarse vulnerable ante ella, o de lo contrario sólo se mostraría más sobreprotectora y asfixiante con él. Pero ahora tenía que decirle algo, ya no se podía retractar.

Tomó aire por unos momentos y giró su rostro hacia su lado para encararla. Abrió la boca, sin tener una idea del todo clara de qué le iba a decir. Quería decirle tantas cosas… ese sueño fue como la propia experiencia de perderla en vida, y si llegaba a pasar eso, además de morirse solo sentiría un profundo arrepentimiento por nunca haberle dicho muchas cosas que quería contarle.

—Yo…

—Allí vienen— Ella misma tuvo que interrumpirlo cuando captó de inmediato el disparo de la bengala más adelante, siempre atenta a su entorno por cualquier cosa que se presentase.

La plática se cortó, y ella extrajo una pistola de su cinturón para disparar la bengala en respuesta y comunicar de ese modo que habían captado la señal, se encontraban bien y se podía avanzar.

—Eren— Ella lo volvió a ver cuando se puso de pie. Sentía cierta culpa por haberlo interrumpido en algo que parecía ser tan importante para él, pero debían moverse ahora y dejar esa charla para más tarde. Si es que el chico estaba dispuesto a retomarla y no se enfurruñaba como siempre. —Hay que partir.

—Ya lo sé— Contestó de forma tosca una vez más y se puso de pie con ella, antes de saltar de la rama para impulsarse con las cuerdas del equipo entre los árboles hasta llegar al encuentro con ellos, con los sobrevivientes que restaban en el escuadrón para resguardarse en terrenos más seguros.

* * *

Resguardados por la seguridad que les proporcionaban las indispensables propiedades del manto nocturno contra los enemigos, llegaron a establecerse a un poblado parcialmente destruido y abandonado más adelante; lo que quedaba de lo que había sido el territorio humano dentro de la Muralla Maria. Tras asignar los turnos de custodia y los sectores clave, los soldados ingresaron dentro de las casas más completas para poder darse un momento de necesitado descanso. Ataron a los caballos a los establos tras reabastecerlos de alimento y agua, y decidieron dividirse en pequeños grupos para no estar desprotegidos mientras tanto.

Tras amarrar la correa de su caballo, Mikasa sintió algo chocar contra la punta de su bota cuando intentó avanzar. Al bajar la mirada, se encontró con una peculiar protuberancia de colores sobresaliendo de la tierra, por lo que decidió agacharse para desempolvarla y sacarla de allí. Sin duda la pintura estaba descascarada en algunas partes, y la decoración que conformaba la cara además de sucia se encontraba en condiciones similares, pero de inmediato reconoció aquella peculiar muñeca de madera. Era una _matryoshka_.

Por un momento le sorprendió ligeramente la cantidad de sentimientos acumulados que la visión de esa simple muñeca hizo surgir en lo profundo de su pecho, revoloteando con inquietud y pugnando por encontrar alguna vía de escape al exterior. Pero ella decidió cerrar más la coraza que los reprimía cuando se volvió a poner de pie con la muñeca en mano y sus facciones neutras.

—¿Uh? ¿Qué es eso?— Llegó a su lado un interrogante Armin, quien sólo había sufrido unos leves raspones que no supondrían mayor problema al día siguiente.

—¿Encontraste algo?— Se le sumó Eren con igual curiosidad para ver qué había desenterrado. No era muy común que Mikasa se fijase en ese tipo de detalles. Pero no pudo hacer más que enarcar una ceja al ver que sólo se trataba de una muñeca.

—Es una matryoshka— Contestó con su inmutable tono de voz mientras volvía su calma mirada inexpresiva a la susodicha, para limpiar con su mano algo de tierra en la superficie de la pintura colorida. —Tu padre me había regalado una cuando volvió de uno de sus viajes— Agregó ahora con el objetivo de que su hermano identificase mejor a la muñeca en sus recuerdos de niños. Sólo que la de ella tenía una combinación de celeste con tintes en morado y en negro. Esta era roja, con tonalidades anaranjadas, amarillas y blancas.

Él sólo frunció el ceño, como era habitual en su semblante.

—Oh, sí, ya recuerdo— Contestó, no muy contento con ello. —Te trajo esa espectacular muñeca y a mí ni un mísero cepillo de dientes.

Armin no pudo evitar soltar una leve risa al escucharlos y recordar aquello.

—Recuerdo que Eren se la pasó enfurruñado por eso una semana.

—Oh, cállate. Bien que luego admitió que se había olvidado de mí— Refutó en respuesta, antes de dar inicio al retorno hacia las casas para ingresar a la que se les había asignado.

Mikasa caminó en silencio tras ellos, con la vista neutra bien centrada en los ojos inexpresivos de la muñeca. Por el peso y el tamaño, supo que estaba completa y que esa era la primera. Realmente le gustaba mucho su matryoshka… quizá ahora se encontraba en un estado deplorable en alguna parte allá afuera, como la que tenía en sus manos.

El piso que compartían con otros soldados era bastante amplio pese a lo desgastado del lugar. Era uno de los que habían sobrevivido más enteros al paso de los monstruosos gigantes y el ataque inmisericorde de la naturaleza, así que estaban de suerte al encontrar tan siquiera algo como ese refugio. Los tres se retiraron hacia una de las esquinas próximas a la ventana, por donde se filtraba la iluminación blancuzca de los rayos de luna.

Con cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos, Armin fue el único que notó algo más flotando en el ambiente tras turnarse para mirar por unos momentos a cada uno. Quizá su amiga estuviese perdida en algunos recuerdos mientras contemplaba la muñeca, recargada contra la pared con las rodillas flexionadas, como encerrándose a sí misma para adentrarse en su propia burbuja de paz. Pero a Eren lo había notado definitivamente demasiado callado y calmado desde que se reencontraron. Y lo conocía de sobra como para saber que ni dopándolo él se quedaría tan sumido en sí mismo y en silencio, ajeno a lo exterior.

Con cierta cautela, se movió un poco más cerca de él para dejarle un espacio más personal a la azabache y así captar algo de la atención de su amigo, a quién le dedicó una mirada entre cautelosa y preocupada.

—¿Ocurrió algo cuando nos separamos? Te ves algo distante…— Comentó con la sutileza que pudo, pero yendo al grano. Con él había que ser directo para que captase de una.

Eren simplemente respiró hondo y elevó la mirada al techo mugriento y lleno de pelusa, como si la misma acción le contestase por él, al tiempo que se resignaba a tener que compartir esa inquietud con alguien. Pero de algún modo, se sentía más cómodo si se lo expresaba a él en lugar de a la misma Mikasa. Porque sabía que ella se iba a preocupar exageradamente por una tontería, y también sabía que Armin podría ayudarlo mejor con sólo escuchar en silencio y soltar sus comentarios moderados.

—Tuve un mal sueño— Contestó bajito, sólo para que la plática quedase entre ellos dos. Pese a que Mikasa se encontraba en la esquina más pegada a la pared, encerrada en su rincón más oscuro, confiaba en que estuviese lo suficientemente distraída como para que no escuchase. Y mientras su rubio amigo aguardaba pacientemente la explicación, él volvió su vista hacia el frente. —Soñé que se la comía un titán…

Torció levemente el gesto al escucharlo. Soñar con algo como eso no sería raro tomando en cuenta la situación en la que se encontraban. Pero al mismo tiempo no era una experiencia nada grata, en especial porque se podía tomar como un mal augurio.

—Sólo fue un mal sueño— Le recordó, en un intento por hacer que abandonase esos pensamientos.

—Pero fue tan real…— Cerró los ojos y apretó los párpados por un instante, sintiendo que la imagen de aquél gigante tragándosela retornaba sin piedad a su mente. —Sólo me dejó pensando…— Aclaró al momento de abrirlos nuevamente.

Armin no necesitó mayor explicación que esa para tener una idea de la línea de sus pensamientos, y decidió mejor dejar de acosarlo con preguntas cuando retiró su mirada celeste hacia el frente. De los dos, quizá era él quien irónicamente los conocía mejor de lo que ellos se conocían a sí mismos. Porque él sabía mejor que el propio Eren las ideas que estaría tratando de ordenar en su cabeza en esos instantes. Podía hacerse una idea de las cosas que su amigo tendría para decirle a la mayor antes de que llegase "el momento"… pero de todos modos él mismo rehuía de ese pensamiento, porque aquello implicaría el final definitivo. Y nadie quería pensar en eso.

—Piensa que vamos por buen camino— Comentó luego de un rato de pesado silencio cuando volvió a mirarlo, esbozando una tenue sonrisa tranquila que realzaba su optimismo. —Es nuestra primera misión larga fuera de las murallas y ya sobrevivimos una semana entera aquí afuera. Podemos con esto— Afirmó con una confianza tan inusual en sí mismo…

Y Eren supo de inmediato que aquello no se debía precisamente a la confianza que se tenía, sino más bien a que con esas palabras intentaba aliviar la tensión del ambiente y animarlos para que recobrasen sus fuerzas y el valor de siempre. Como el miembro con menos ventajas físicas del trío, el rubio estaba muy consciente del papel que debía desempeñar para mantenerlos a flote. Porque entre ellos tres eran los únicos que podían perdurar flotando en medio de esa salvaje marea de locura, sangre y destrucción. Y para ello, cada uno debía dar lo máximo de sí mismo.

A modo de respuesta, el castaño simplemente aflojó levemente sus facciones para dedicarle una leve sonrisa antes de asentir y quedarse mirando al frente. Todo iba a salir bien… mientras se mantuviesen los tres juntos en ese mundo infernal, sobrevivirían a lo que sea.

Sin ser notado, Armin centró ahora sus ojos celestes en la chica que permanecía en su esquina oscurecida para pasar desapercibida de la atención sofocante del resto de los soldados con comentarios sobre su fuerza, o que le recordasen continuamente el peso que debía cargar sobre sus hombros al ser "la guerrera más fuerte de la humanidad". Ella estuvo todo el rato ensimismada en sus pensamientos, con la vista perdida en la muñeca de madera que sostenía entre sus manos. Tan callada, tan perdida, tan desapercibida, como si fuese un mero fantasma en la habitación… Y el rubio deseó con más ímpetu poder leerla… ¿qué estaría pasando por su cabeza en esos instantes? ¿estaría recordando cosas de su niñez o simplemente se sentiría identificada con la matryoshka?... por más que él era quien más tacto y capacidad tenía para darse cuenta de lo que ocurría con sus amigos, Mikasa sin duda era la más complicada de entender. Por lo excesivamente cerrada que estaba, aún con ellos. Aún con el mismo Eren.

A la señal de uno de los soldados, todos se fueron envolviendo en sus respectivas capas y tomando posiciones para poder dormir. La vio envolverse con la figurilla de madera entre sus manos para seguir contemplándola antes de cerrar los ojos. En cierta medida, le daba curiosidad el significado que la muñeca tendría para ella. Pero como siempre, era imposible intentar saber qué podría estarle pasando por la cabeza cuando no dejaba translucir absolutamente nada.

"_¿Bajo cuantas otras capas está escondida la verdadera tú, Mikasa?_".

_**C**__ontinuará…_

* * *

**Bien, esta es una idea que tenía zumbándome por la cabeza desde hace tiempo, y es precisamente la comparación de Mikasa con una matryoshka. De eso se tratará este fic, y de cómo poco a poco, Eren va intentando librarla de esas corazas en las que ella se esconde.**

**Así como las muñecas que componen la matryoshka tradicional (que oscilan entre las 5 o 6), este fic consta sólo de 5 capítulos que sintetizan en su totalidad la idea de descubrir cada nueva capa. Espero y el primer capítulo se les haya hecho lo suficientemente interesante como para continuar la lectura de los siguientes, y como ya dije, es sumamente difícil intentar hacer un fic ErenxMikasa debido a sus personalidades tan excesivamente incompatibles... pero juro que di mi mayor esfuerzo por intentarlo sin querer salirme de sus personalidades respectivas.**

**Supongo que eso sería todo, y nos leemos más adelante ;)**

**K**mi-_nyan~_


End file.
